The World Arcana: Side Story Collection
by FCI. Arcana-paisen
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan side story fic biasa-biasa saja punya saya. Di chapter 2 ada spoiler ending fic Heroes From Another World dan sedikit spoiler dari The Next Generation of Heroes, so beware. Special thanks buat para member grup FI yang ngasih support kaya FI BijiBapakmu, FI BijiShiraki, FI Dradlos, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Name: The World Arcana: Side Story Collection

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: General

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Intinya sih bukan punya saya aja.

Chapter 1: The Birth of Human Faction and The Rise of Human Faction Side Story 1: The Scarlet Angel and the Yellow Flash

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini Minato?" Tanya pria paruh baya berwarna rambut putih dan di pipinya terdapat cat berwarna merah dari bagian mata sampai ke bagian bibirnya pada sosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dan cambang yang memanjang sampai bawah telinganya.

"Aku yakin, sensei."

"Aku harus ingatkan padamu Minato. Jutsu milik **_Nidaime_ **itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Salah penulisan saja bisa berakibat fatal. Kau tidak mau membuat Kushina khawatir kan?"

"Aku mengerti, Jiraiya-sensei. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menguasai jutsu **_Hiraishin_ **ini." Balas pemuda bernama Minato ini dan dia pun menempelkan sebuah segel pada handle dari kunai miliknya "Mari kita mulai sensei."

"Tunggu Minato!!!" Teriak guru dari Minato yang bernama Jiraiya saat melihat ada sebuah kesalahan kecil dalam penulisan segel yang berada di kunai Minato, tapi dia terlambat. Minato sudah menghilang dan dia tidak yakin kalau Minato berhasil menggunakan teknik warisan dari Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju "Sial!!! Kushina akan murka kalau dia tahu tentang ini."

Disisi lain Minato muncul dengan jutsu **_Hiraishin_ **-nya yang belum sempurna terjatuh dari udara dan menabrak pohon di bawahnya dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Minato yang mulai berdiri meskipun sedikit kesulitan karena rasa sakit yang diterimanya "Sensei, kau dimana?"

Tidak mendengar balasan dari senseinya, Minato pun berkata "Ayolah sensei, jangan bercanda. Katakan kau ada dimana?"

Setelah hening selama beberapa menit tanpa mendapat respon apapun, Minato pun panik dan mencari tahu dimana dia berada saat ini. Tapi karena lukanya, matanya semakin lama semakin tertutup dan dia pun jatuh tidak sadarkan diri di padang rumput disekitarnya.

-** _Time Skip_ **-

"Ugh, dimana aku?" Tanya Minato yang sudah sadarkan diri dan dia melihat kalau dirinya terbaring di atas kasur dan luka-lukanya telah diperban 'Siapa yang menolongku?'

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, tuan?" Tanya seseorang dan saat melihat sumber suara itu. Minato terkesima karena melihat penolongnya adalah gadis muda cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah yang mengingatkannya pada pacarnya yaitu Kushina Uzumaki.

'C-Cantik-nya...'

Gadis itu terlihat malu saat Minato menatapnya seperti itu dan kemudian dia berkata "Perkenalkan, namaku Eileen Belserion. Kau bisa memanggilku Irene kalau kau mau."

"Salam kenal Eileen-san. Perkenalkan namaku Minato Namikaze."

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Minato-san. Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan makanan untukmu terlebih dahulu."

"Apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Minato yang sudah turun dari kasurnya meskipun kakinya mesih terasa rapuh saat ini.

"Tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja terlebih dahulu, jangan paksakan dirimu Minato-san. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Minato pun menuruti kemauan Eileen dan beristirahat di kasurnya sampai Eileen selesai dengan urusannya. Setelah Eileen selesai, dia pun mengantarkan makanan buatannya pada Minato dan menaruhnya di meja di sebelahnya "Apa perlu aku suapi?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Minato merona hebat dan dia pun berkata "Ti-Tidak usah Eileen-san. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kakiku memang masih terasa sakit tapi tanganku masih bisa bekerja dengan normal."

"Baiklah, Minato-san. Kalau begitu, aku akan pamit ke kamarku dulu"

Minato pun memakan buatan Eileen dan makanan buatan Eileen ini seolah membawanya melayang ke surga ke tujuh karena kelezatan makanan itu padahal kalau dilihat makanan buatan Eileen hanyalah makanan yang terlihat simpel dan biasa saja. Kemudian dia merinding saat membandingkan masakan buatan Eileen dan Kushina. Biasanya masakan Kushina terlihat normal dan tidak ada cacat tapi kalau dicicipi, kau masih beruntung jika tidak masuk rumah sakit selama seminggu karena itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat dia memilih pergi melakukan **_Training Trip _**dengan Jiraiya di luar desa daripada memakan masakan buatan Kushina.

'Aku dengar Kushina-chan sedang belajar memasak pada Mikoto ya? Semoga saja Mikoto berhasil membuat masakan buatan dia membaik. Fugaku benar-benar beruntung bisa mempunyai calon istri yan jago memasak seperti Mikoto.'

Setelah selesai memakan makanan buatan Eileen sampai habis, Minato pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Apa aku harus terjebak di sini selamanya. Bagaimana dengan Kushina-chan? Bagaimana dengan impianku untuk menjadi seorang **_Hokage_ **? Jiraiya-sensei, aku mohon temukanlah aku dan bawa aku kembali ke **_Konoha _**secepatnya."

-** _Time Skip_ **-

Keesokan harinya Minato terlihat sedang membantu Eileen memotong batang pohon besar untuk mencari kayu bakar. Saat Minato memegang kapak yang akan dia pakai, Eileen pun menghentikannya dan berkata "Tunggu sebentar, Minato-san."

"Ada apa Eileen-san?" Tanya Minato tapi Eileen tidak merespon dan memegang kapak yang dipegang tangan Minato dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau kapak yang dia pegang yang tadinya lumayan berat jadi agak ringan 'Apa yang Eileen-san lakukan barusan? Tadi aku merasa kalau kapak ini lumayan berat tapi kenapa sekarang jadi sangat ringan seperti kapas.'

Setelah mendapatkan kayu bakar yang banyak, Minato dan Eileen makan bersama dan melihat waktunya yang cukup tepat, Minato pun berkata "Aku boleh tahu sesuatu Eileen-san? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pada kapak tadi? Kenapa kapak itu jadi ringan sekali padahal tadi lumayan berat."

"Aku hanya meringankan beban kapak itu dengan kemampuanku. Memangnya kenapa Minato-san?"

Minato kemudian melihat Eileen dengan tatapan kagum, membuat wajahnya memerah "Jadi kau bisa melakukan itu dengan menggunakan chakra kalian ya? Hebat juga."

Kali ini Eileen terlihat bingung dan dia pun berkata "Hmm, apa itu chakra?"

Kali ini Minato yang dibuat bingung. Mana bisa seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan berlebih di **_Elemental Nation _**tidak mengetahui apa itu chakra "Chakra adalah kemampuan yang merupakan campuran dari energi fisik dan energi spiritual yang juga terhubung dengan life force."

"Hmm, seingatku kemampuan kami berasal dari sebuah zat bernama **_Ethernano _**bukan chakra." Balas Eileen dan itu membuat Minato kembali panik.

'Jadi aku bukan berada di **_Elemental Nation _**lagi saat ini. Sial!!! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu.' Batin Minato yang kemudian mengeluarkan custom-made kunai-nya dan kemudian dia mengingat sesuatu yang crucial 'Sial!!! Semua peralatan yang aku gunakan untuk membuat **_Fuinjutsu _**semuanya tertinggal di **_Konoha_ **_. _Benar-benar sialan!!!'

"Minato-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

'Aku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja Eileen-san.' Batin Minato dengan senyum kecut "Sepertinya aku telah jauh dari rumahku."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mengatakan dimana rumahmu, Minato-san. Mengingat aku sering melakukan perjalanan sebelum menetap di desa **_Rosemary _**ini. Jadi aku bisa membawamu ke **_Seven_ **, **_Bosco_ **, kerajaan **_Pengrande_ **—"

"Aku sangat mengapresiasi bantuanmu, Eileen-san. Tapi kau tidak akan menemukan rumahku dimanapun."

"Apa maksudmu, Minato-san?" Tanya Eileen dengan nada bingung pada sosok pemuda yang diselamatkannya.

"Karena aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

"Eh!!!"

-** _Time Skip_ **-

Setelah kejadian itu, Minato pun menjelaskan tentang dirinya dan **_Elemental Nation_ **. Eileen cukup terkejut saat mendengar itu apalagi saat dia mendengar kalau dunia itu merupakan dunia yang keras. Yang kuat bertahan dan yang lemah akan mati seperti sampah. Saat Minato menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang chakra entah kenapa dirinya merasakan perasaan khawatir pada Minato karena dia tahu kalau Minato kehabisan chakra maka dia akan tewas.

"Minato-san... Aku tahu tempat ini dan dunia ini bukanlah rumahmu. Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan selalu menerimamu disini Minato-san."

"Terima kasih Eileen-san, aku sangat mengapresiasinya."

-** _One Year Later_ **-

Selama setahun ini, Minato tinggal di rumah Eileen dan dia juga diterima oleh para warga desa **_Rosemary_ **karena jasa-jasanya yang selalu membantu warga-warga disana. Selama satu tahun itu juga, Eileen mulai menyadari kalau dirinya mulai mempunyai perasaan pada Minato tapi dia yakin kalau perasaannya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia tahu kalau Minato masih mencintai pacarnya yaitu Kushina Uzumaki meskipun Minato sendiri tidak tahu bahwa dirinya bisa kembali lagi ke **_Konoha _**atau tidak.

"Jadi berapa semuanya Suzuka-san?"

"Semuanya berjumlah 1000 jewel, Eileen-chan." Balas pelayan toko yang bernama Suzuka itu. Setelah itu dia menahan pergelangan tangan Eileen dan berkata "Tunggu sebentar, Eileen-chan."

"Ada apa Suzuka-san?"

"Kapan kau akan menjalin hubungan dengan Minato-san dan menikah dengan-nya, Eileen-chan?"

"E-Eh!!!" Teriak Eileen yang wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya saat ini "Jangan bercanda Suzuka-san. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Minato-kun. Dia itu cuma teman-ku, hanya itu."

"Kau serius tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Minato-san? Maksudku kau sudah mengizinkannya tinggal di rumahmu selama setahun bahkan sejak berbulan-bulan lalu kau tidak lagi menggunakan suffiks san lagi di belakang namanya tapi kun. Berarti kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat kan?"

"Ah, i-itu—"

Eileen bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Suzuka. Dia kemudian menatap Suzuka dan dia pun berkata dengan nada lirih "Dia tidak akan mencintaiku kapanpun, Suzuka-san."

Suzuka yang mendengar itu langsung memicingkan tatapannya pada Eileen, karena dia mengganggap kalau Eileen adalah putrinya sendiri dan dia mengira kalau Minato telah menghancurkan hati customer favoritnya dan juga sosok yang dia anggap putrinya sendiri "Apa dia menyakiti hatimu, Eileen-chan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Minato-kun tidak melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, Suzuka-san." Balas Eileen dengan cepat. Dia tidak mau Suzuka salah paham pada Minato "Dia berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Dan dia bilang kalau di tempat asalnya dia telah mempunyai seorang pacar atau seorang kekasih. Tidak mungkin kan aku melakukan itu. A-Aku bukan gadis seperti itu."

"Tapi tidak ada salahnya kalau kau memberitahukannya pada dia tentang perasaanmu kepadanya, Eileen-chan."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, nona muda. Aku menyarankan ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kalau kau terus-menerus menyembunyikan perasaanmu ini kepada Minato-san maka kau bisa membuat batinmu tersisa seumur hidupmu."

Karena kehabisan energi untuk berargumen dengan Suzuka, Eileen langsung menghela nafas dan berkata "Sepertinya kau ada benar-nya, Suzuka-san."

**_Tok_ **

**_Tok_ **

**_Tok_ **

"Masuk..."

Minato kemudian masuk ke dalam toko milik Suzuka dan itu membuat Eileen panik karena takut Minato mendengarkan percakapan dia dan Suzuka.

"Ah, Minato-san. Ada apa kau kemari? Apa kau kemari mencari Eileen-chan?"

"Iya, Suzuka-san. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana sedari tadi ternyata dia sedang ada disini." Balas Minato dengan nada kikuk. Takut dirinya mengganggu percakapan mereka. Dia memang mendengar percakapan Eileen dan Suzuka tapi suara mereka masih tidak terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya.

"Gomen..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eileen-san. Aku tidak marah padamu kok." Balas Minato dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan kantung belanjaan dan memberikannya pada Eileen "Oh ya, ini untukmu. Eileen-san. Robert-san bilang kalau kau sedang ulang tahun hari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke **_Crocus _**untuk membeli hadiah untukmu Eileen-san."

"Si Robert itu, seenaknya saja." Balas Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini, Minato-kun."

"Tapi aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri, Eileen-san. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Balas Minato dengan lembut. Setelah Eileen membuka hadiah dari Minato yang ternyata adalah kalung dengan bandul permata berwarna merah, Minato pun berkata "Aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok untukmu, Eileen-san. Tapi aku dengar banyak gadis dan wanita yang menyukai hal seperti ini, jadi aku memilih itu sebagai hadiahmu. Maaf kalau kau kurang suka dengan hadiah dariku, Eileen-san."

"Kata siapa aku tidak suka pada hadiahmu, Minato-kun? Aku sangat menyukainya kok, arigatou." Balas Eileen yang memeluk Minato dengan erat, membuat wajah Minato memerah. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Eileen yang sudah memerah wajahnya pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Minato dan berkata "Err, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Minato-kun. Aku akan mencobanya di rumah."

"Fufufufu..."

Minato yang mendengar tawa Suzuka hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan berkata "Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Suzuka-san?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Minato-san." Balas Suzuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hei, Minato-san..."

"Hmm..."

"Apa kau mempunyai suatu perasaan pada Eileen-chan?"

Minato tersentak saat mendengar pertanyaan itu dari mulut Suzuka. Jujur saja, selama 1 tahun ini hidup bersama dengan Eileen, dia mulai merasakan perasaan cinta pada gadis cantik berambut merah itu tapi dia tidak bisa begitu saja melupakan Kushina. Sosok gadis cantik berambut merah yang selalu bersamanya semenjak dia **_Genin_ **dan dikenal sebagai girly boy sampe menjadi **_Jounin_ **yang kompeten seperti ini. Tanpa Kushina juga dia tidak akan merasakan dorongan untuk menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi sampai saat ini "Aku tidak tahu, Suzuka-san."

"Aku dengar dari Eileen-chan, kalau kau berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Mungkin kau berasal dari **_Alakitasia _**atau **_Guiltina_ **. Aku juga tahu kau mempunyai seorang kekasih di tempat tinggal asalmu, Minato-san." Ucap Suzuka kembali dan dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa kau ada rencana untuk kembali ke kampung halamanmu, Minato-san?"

'Aku tidak yakin meskipun aku berencana kembali ke **_Konoha_ **, aku bisa melakukannya Suzuka-san.' Batin Minato sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya "Hmm, sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali dalam kurun waktu yang lama."

"Hmm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu berikanlah dia kesempatan Minato-san."

"E-Eh..."

Minato terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Suzuka dan itu membuatnya bertanya "Siapa yang kau maksud Suzuka-san?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri." Balas Suzuka dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pergilah. Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, Minato-san."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu Suzuka-san." Balas Minato dan saat dalam perjalanan dia membatin 'Apa Eileen-san yang dia maksud?'

Hari berganti malam dan saat ini dua pasangan yang bukan kekasih dan suami istri ini terlihat sedang makan malam bersama. Minato saat ini sedang melihat Eileen dan harus dia akui kalau kalung yang dia belikan memang sangat cocok untuk Eileen. Setelah mereka makan malam dan Eileen sedang membereskan piring yang mereka pakai untuk makan, Minato pun memegang tangan Eileen dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ada apa, Minato-kun? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja memegang tanganku begini."

"Apa kau mempunyai perasaan cinta padaku, Eileen-san?"

"A-Ah..."

Eileen terkejut, benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Minato 'Apa jangan-jangan dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Suzuka-san? Ce-Celaka...'

"Aku tidak mencintaimu, Minato-kun."

"Kau bohong. Aku bisa menyadari kalau kau sedang berbohong, Eileen-san."

Dan Minato memang benar. Kalau Eileen berbohong biasanya dia akan memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya dan matanya akan melihat ke berbagai arah karena panik harus berkata apa.

"Kalau iya, apa urusanmu Minato-kun? Bukannya kau masih mencintai Kushina-san saat ini."

Kali ini Minato yang terdiam karena perkataan Eileen dan dia pun menghela nafasnya "Aku memang masih mencintai Kushina-chan tapi setahun ini kita tinggal bersama, aku merasakan perasaan kepadamu Eileen-san dan bahkan perasaan itu semakin membesar dan terus membesar, menyamai rasa cintaku pada Kushina."

"Aku tidak mau menjadi penghalang hubunganmu dengan Kushina-san, Minato-kun."

"Itu juga kalau aku bisa kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_ **, Eileen-san. Senseiku tidak pernah datang untuk menjemputku dan aku tidak bisa menyempurnakan jutsu **_Hiraishin _**milikku karena kekurangan material. Apa yang harus aku lakukan disini, Eileen-san? Membujang selamanya dan terus menyusahkanmu? A-Aku adalah seorang yatim piatu, Eileen-san. Salahkah kalau aku ingin berharap mempunyai keluargaku sendiri dengan orang yang kucintai dan kau adalah orang yang kucintai selain Kushina. Lagipula bukannya kau juga mencintaiku, jadi ini bukan masalah kan?"

"Tapi—"

**_Cup_ **

Eileen benar-benar dibuat terkejut saat bibirnya dicumbu oleh Minato dengan lembut. Pada awalnya, dia hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Tapi ciuman Minato semakin lama semakin memabukkan dirinya dan dia langsung membatin 'Maaf, Kushina-san. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.'

Melihat Eileen sudah merespon ciumannya, Minato langsung menggengdongnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya dan mulai menaruh tubuh Eileen di kasur.

"Minato-kun..."

"Ya?"

"Perlakukan aku dengan lembut, ini pengalaman pertamaku."

Minato langsung menyusupkan tangannya ke buah dada Eileen yang masih ditutupi oleh bajunya, membuatnya mengerang "N-Ngh..."

"Ini juga pengalaman pertamaku, Eileen-chan." Balas Minato yang langsung mengangkat sebagian baju Eileen ke atas dan dia juga melepas bra milik Eileen dan menjilat putingnya yang sudah terlihat di depannya, membuat Eileen mengerang kenikmatan.

"Aaaaaahhhh, Minato-kun—"

Kemudian Minato melakukan banyak hal yang membuat Eileen semakin terbawa ke kenikmatan tiada tara yang diberikan Minato.

"Kau yakin kau tidak pernah melakukan ini dengan Kushina-san, Minato-kun? Kau terlihat mahir dalam hal ini, aaahhh."

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Senseiku itu sangat mesum udah sampai akut malah. Aku pikir pelajaran dia tentang **_Sex Ed _**tidak ada gunanya. Tapi ternyata pelajaran dari Jiraiya-sensei semuanya ada gunanya bahkan hal ini." Balas Minato yang memaju mundurkan jemari-jemari tangannya yang masuk ke vagina Eileen dan memainkan klitorisnya dengan itu.

"Minato-kuuuunn!!!"

Eileen terlihat mengeluarkan orgasme atas apa yang dilakukan Minato dan entah kenapa itu malah membuat Minato semakin bersemangat dan langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke vagina Eileen dan menjilatnya.

"Aaaaahhh!!! Ja-jangan lakukan itu Minato-kun. Kalau kau melakukan itu, maka aku akan mengeluarkannya lagi dan akan mengotori wajahmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Eileen-chan." Balas Minato yang menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak membuat Eileen sedikit kecewa "Aku ingin merasakan semuanya. Semua milikmu, Eileen-chan."

"Aaaaahhhh!!! A-Aku keluar lagi Minato-kuuunnnn!!!"

Tapi Minato sudah siap dan dia menampung semua cairan cinta Eileen di mulutnya, lalu dia mencium bibir Eileen dan mereka saling bertukar saliva yang juga tercampur dengan cairan orgasme dari Eileen.

Setelah ciuman mereka berakhir, Eileen pun bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Minato sampai penis-nya terlihat di hadapannya. Penis Minato adalah penis yang pertama dan mungkin terakhir yang pernah dia lihat. Setelah lama melihat penis Minato, dia pun memberanikan dirinya dan memasukkan penis Minato ke mulutnya dan mengulum-nya.

Minato mengerang karena hal itu saat Eileen memaju mundurkan penisnya di mulutnya. Dia bisa lihat kalau Eileen agak kesulitan melakukan hal ini karena hal ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dan mungkin hal ini sangat memalukan bagi dirinya, jadi dia bisa maklum. Tapi harus dia akui kalau Eileen telah melakukan hal yang terbaik bagi dirinya.

Saat dia merasa orgasme-nya sudah di depan mata, Minato langsung berkata pada Eileen untuk memperingatinya "Eileen-chan, aku—"

**_Crot_ **

**_Crot_ **

**_Crot_ **

Tapi terlambat, cairan orgasme Minato telah keluar terlebih dahulu sebelum dia memperingatkannya dan memenuhi seluruh rongga mulut Eileen, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk, uhuk."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Eileen-chan?"

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa, Minato-kun. Aku hanya terkejut saja tadi."

"Maaf, aku terlambat memperingatimu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun. Aku saja yang terlalu agresif tadi."

"Jadi kau telah siap, Eileen-chan?"

"Tentu." Balas Eileen yang melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk mempermudah Minato memasukkan penisnya ke lubang senggamanya "A-Arrrrggghhh!!!"

"Tenanglah Eileen-chan. Sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang."

Setelah beberapa lama, rasa sakit yang di derita Eileen pun hilang "Lanjutkan, Minato-kun."

Mendengar angin segar dari Eileen, Minato pun langsung menggenjot vagina Eileen dengan segenap tenaganya membuat Eileen dibuat melayang ke surga dunia.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ Ah~, Minato-kun... Te-Terus genjot aku seperti ini, Minato-kun. Beri aku kenikmatan, aaaahhh."

Minato mengikuti kemauan Eileen dan mempercepat tempo permainannya dan Minato pun merasakan kalau orgasme-nya akan meledak beberapa saat lagi.

"Keluarkan di dalam atau di luar, Eileen-chan?"

"Di dalam. Aku ingin mengandung anakmu, Minato-kun. Kau bilang kau ingin mempunyai keluarga bersamaku kan."

Melihat senyuman Eileen, Minato pun membatin 'Arigatou, Eileen-chan. Maaf Kushina-chan sepertinya kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu tanpa aku.'

"Minato-kunnn!!! / Eileen-chaaann!!!

**_Crot_ **

**_Crot_ **

**_Crot_ **

Minato menembakkan banyak cairan sperma ke dalam vagina Eileen.

"Aku mencintaimu, Eileen-chan."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato-kun."

**_Cup_ **

Setelah kejadian itu, Minato dan Eileen resmi menjadi seorang kekasih dan membuat bahagia banyak penduduk desa **_Rosemary_ **terutama Suzuka. Suzuka tahu kedua orang itu terutama Minato masih merasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati cinta Kushina pada Minato tapi bagi Suzuka itu bukan masalah karena dia bisa melihat sosok yang dia anggap anaknya hidup bahagia dengan Minato. Tapi dia tidak tahu akan ada hal yang akan merubah kehidupan mereka berdua.

-** _Time Skip_ **-

"Jadi kau hamil, Eileen-chan?"

"Iya, aku akan menjadi seorang ibu Suzuka-san. Pasti Minato-kun akan senang mendengar kabar ini."

Tiba-tiba saja mereka mendengar teriakan Minato dan terlihat kalau dia sedang marah.

"Kau tidak pernah mencariku tapi setelah aku hidup dengan tenang disini, kau mau aku kembali ke **_Konoha_ **. Jangan bercanda sensei!!!"

Minato tidak mengerti apa maksud senseinya itu tiba-tiba saja datang setelah dia memutuskan untuk menyerah kembali ke **_Elemental Nation _**dan lebih memilih hidup dengan tenang bersama Eileen di **_Earth Land_ **.

"Mencari seseorang di dimensi lain menggunakan **_Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ **tidak semudah yang kau kira Minato. Kami harus bisa menentukan koordinat yang tepat untuk sampai kepadamu supaya kejadian yang terjadi padamu satu tahun lalu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Balas Jiraiya. Jiraiya terlihat tersinggung karena Minato berpikiran kalau dia tidak peduli pada Minato "Minato, Kushina sangat merindukanmu di **_Konoha_ **dan sensei juga menginginkanmu untuk menggantikannya sebagai **_Yondaime Hokage_ **."

Kemudian dia mencengkram bahu Jiraiya dan berkata "Suruh saja **_Sandaime_ **-sama memberikan jabatan itu pada Orochimaru. Dia itu muridnya dan dia juga sangat percaya padanya kan?"

"Sensei menemukan kalau Orochimaru melakukan banyak percobaan pada banyak makhluk hidup tanpa manusiawi dan dia juga memberikan **_Juinjutsu _**pada muridnya sendiri.

"An-Anko..."

"Iya."

Kemudian Minato kembali menatap Jiraiya dengan serius dan dia pun menggenggam tangan Eileen saat dia dan Suzuka mendekati mereka berdua. Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun terlihat shock dan berkata "Minato, jangan bilang kalau kau—? Aku tidak percaya ini. Bisa-bisanya kau melakukan ini pada Kushina."

"Aku memang masih mencintai Kushina-chan tapi rasa cintaku pada gadis ini tidak kalah besarnya kalau kau bandingkan dengan rasa cintaku pada Kushina-chan, sensei."

Kemudian Minato pun bersujud pada Jiraiya dan berkata "Kumohon sensei. Izinkan aku untuk membawa Eileen-chan ke **_Elemental Nation_ **, sensei. Soal hubunganku dengan Kushina-chan dan Eileen-chan, aku yang mengurusnya sendiri. Jadi kumohon, sensei. Izinkan aku untuk membawa Eileen-chan kembali dengan kita, kumohon."

'Minato...'

'Mi-Minato-kun.'

"Aku sangat ingin membantumu, Minato. Tapi kau tahu aturannya. Aku tidak bisa membawa orang asing begitu saja ke gunung **_Myoboku_ **."

"Tapi aku ini adalah orang yang mempunyai kontrak summoning seperti kau dan Eileen-chan adalah sosok wanita yang berharga bagiku sama seperti Kushina-chan. Tidak bisakah Fukasaku-dono dan Shima-sensei memberikan pengecualian."

Jiraiya yang mendengar itu langsung menatap lirih Minato dan berkata "Maaf Minato. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak akan memberikan pengecualian walau kau yang memintanya sekalipun."

"Tch..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap disini sensei. Bilang saja pada Kushina-chan dan yang lain kalau aku telah mati di dalam dunia ini."

"Maaf Minato. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukan ini tapi masa cuti-mu telah selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato dan tanpa aba-aba tubuh dia mulai bercahaya "Jangan bilang kalau kalian?"

"Ya, kami akan mengirimu kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_ **Minato." Balas Jiraiya dan hatinya harus dibuat meringis saat Minato memberikan tatapan kecewa dan benci kepadanya seolah dia dikhianati oleh dirinya 'Maaf Minato. Tapi bukan hanya **_Konoha _**yang membutuhkanmu tapi seluruh **_Elemental Nation _**juga. Karena kau adalah **_Yogen no Ko_ **yang akan membawa mewujudkan dan menjaga perdamaian di **_Elemental Nation_ **.'

Melihat dirinya hampir menghilang sepenuhnya, Minato langsung memeluk Eileen dan berkata "Ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, Eileen-chan. Aku janji kalau aku akan kembali padamu. Mungkin nanti Kushina-chan akan bergabung ke dalam keluarga kecil kita. Jadi aku mohon tunggulah aku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Minato-kun. Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu dan Kushina-san disini, di rumah kita berdua."

"Suzuka-san, aku titip Eileen-chan padamu. Bisa kan?"

Suzuka yang mendengar itu langsung mengelus-ngelus puncuk rambut Eileen "Tentu saja, Minato-san. Kau bisa percayakan hal itu padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, Eileen-chan." Ucap Minato sebelum tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Eileen dan Suzuka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Minato-kun."

-** _9 Month Later_ **-

"Aaaaaaaahhhh!!!"

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Eileen-san. Aku sudah melihat kepalanya."

Eileen pun menggangguk saat mendengar suara Suzuka. Dia tahu kalau proses melahirkan itu menyakitkan tapi dia harus kuat. Demi anaknya dengan Minato yang saat ini sedang di kandungan-nya.

"Huwaaaaa!!!"

Bidan yang membantu Eileen akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan anak yang di kandungnya dari rahim-nya, membuatnya bisa beristirahat dengan lega "Selamat Eileen-san, kau melahirkan seorang putri yang cantik dan juga manis."

"Seperti ibunya."

Mendengar ucapan Suzuka, wajah Eileen terlihat memerah seperti warna rambutnya dan dia pun berkata "Bo-Bolehkah aku menggendong putriku dok?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi setelah aku memandikannya dan memotong tali pusarnya." Balas sang bidan. Setelah dia selesai memandikan dan memotong tali pusarnya, dia pun memberikan anak itu kepada Eileen.

"Halo sayang. Perkenalkan aku Eileen Belserion. Aku adalah ibumu. Selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami putriku." Ucap Eileen pada putrinya yang hanya mengoceh tidak jelas membuat Suzuka dan Eileen tersenyum. Kemudian senyum Eileen menghilang dan dia pun melanjutkan dengan nada lirih "Ayahmu memang tidak ada disini, putriku. Dia sedang berada di tempat yang jauh sekarang. Tapi jangan khawatir, sayang. Ayahmu akan kembali. Dia telah berjanji padaku kalau dia akan kembali. Jadi bersabarlah sampat itu tiba, oke. Dari sekarang aku yang akan mengurusmu, putriku."

Melihat kesedihan Eileen, dia pun menepuk bahu Eileen dan berkata "Jangan khawatir, Eileen-chan. Minato-san akan kembali. Dia tidak pernah mengingkari janji kan?"

"Kau benar, Suzuka-san. Arigatou." Balas Eileen yang tersenyum saat mendengar support dari Suzuka.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk putrimu, Eileen-chan?"

"Erza, Erza Belserion. Itu nama yang kupilih untuk anakku, Suzuka-san. Itu nama yang aku dan Minato-kun putuskan kalau kami mempunyai seorang putri."

"Hmm—"

"Ada apa, Suzuka-san?"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai nama belakang Minato-san?"

"Erza akan memakai nama Namikaze setelah Minato-kun kembali dari desanya, Suzuka-san." Balas Eileen dan dia pun menatap langit-langit tempat dia bersalin dan membatin 'Pulanglah, Minato-kun. Aku dan putrimu sedang menunggumu saat ini.'

-** _Two Years Later_ **-

'Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Gomen, Eileen-chan.'

Setelah Minato kembali ke **_Konoha_ **, Minato pun diangkat menjadi **_Jounin _**pembimbing dari Tim 7 yang berisi Kakashi Hatake, seorang bajingan yang tidak begitu peduli pada temannya dan hanya memperdulikan misinya karena perbuatan bunuh diri ayahnya. Obito Uchiha yang menjadi favoritnya karena walaupun dia belum membangkitkan **_Sharingan _**miliknya, tapi dia terus berlatih dan berlatih dan membuatnya sejajar dengan prodigy seperti Kakashi dan Rin, satu-satunya member wanita di Tim 7 yang disukai Obito tapi dia menyukai Kakashi.

Kemudian kejadian jembatan **_Kannabi_ **terjadi. Dimana dia harus kehilangan murid terbaiknya, Kakashi kehilangan rekan dan mungkin juga sahabatnya, dan Rin kehilangan sosok yang mencintai dirinya dan dia menyesal karena baru menyadari perasaannya pada Obito setelah dia direnggut paksa dari dirinya. Setelah kejadian itu, Kakashi terlihat berubah. Dia tidak lagi lagi mengganggap misi adalah yang terpenting tapi keselamatan rekannya merupakan prioritasnya terlebih dahulu berkat wake up call dari Obito. Setelah itu tragedi kembali terjadi di kehidupannya. Rin diculik oleh shinobi **_Kirigakure_ **dan dipaksa menjadi** _Jinchuuriki Sanbi_ **dengan alasan **_Kirigakure _**akan melepas **_Sanbi _**di **_Konoha_ **, menghancurkannya dari dalam. Karena mengetahui akan hal itu, Rin langsung dengan sengaja menempatkan dirinya di area serangan **_Chidori _**milik Kakashi, membuatnya terbunuh di hadapan Kakashi. Saat Kakashi bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu, Rin hanya menjawab dia tidak ingin desa yang disayangi dan dicintai oleh Obito hancur dan dia merindukan Obito.

Hubungan dia dan Kushina menjadi renggang setelah dia tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Eileen tapi Kushina masih mau menerimanya karena Jiraiya memberi tahu tentang **_CRA _**pada Kushina untuk berbagi rasa cintanya dengan Minato dengan Eileen.

Kemudian dia diangkat menjadi **_Yondaime Hokage _**oleh **_Sandaime Hokage_ **, membuat dirinya dibenci oleh Orochimaru. Tapi Minato tidak peduli karena setelah kelahiran Naruto, putranya yang sedang dikandung Kushina yang telah dia nikahi semenjak kematian Rin... Maka dia akan melarikan diri dari **_Konoha _**bersama Kushina dan Naruto ke **_Earth Land_ **, kembali ke Eileen.

Tapi takdir tidak berpihak pada Minato sekali lagi. Di hari kelahiran Naruto ada seorang yang mengaku sebagai Madara Uchiha dan mengeluarkan **_Kyuubi_ **dari tubuh istrinya dan dia membiarkan dia menghancurkan **_Konoha_ **sampai rata dengan tanah dan banyak korban yang berjatuhan

Madara kemudian kalah di tangan Minato dan dia berhasil memutus koneksinya dengan **_Kyuubi _**tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin liar dan membuat Minato terpaksa menggunakan sebuah teknik terlarang.

"** _Fuinjutsu_ **: **_Shiki Fujin_ **!!!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Minato-kun!!!" Teriak Kushina saat melihat suaminya menggunakan **_Kinjutsu _**yang sangat berbahaya bahkan bisa membuat sang pengguna mengalami kematian "Kau tidak boleh lakukan itu. Ingat kalau kau akan kembali kepada Eileen-san bersamaku dan Naruto."

"Walaupun aku ingin sekali meninggalkan kehidupanku di **_Elemental Nation _**bersamamu dan Naruto, kembali pada Eileen-chan di **_Earth Land_ **. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan **_Kyuubi_ **begitu saja Kushina-chan." Balas Minato saat avatar **_Death God_ **, **_Shinigami _**telah muncul di belakang tubuh Minato "Karena aku adalah... **_Yondaime Hokage_ **."

Minato mulai mengambil chakra dari **_Kyuubi _**dengan teknik **_Shiki Fujin _**miliknya tapi dia tahu kalau yang dia lakukan tidak akan ada gunanya karena dia tahu kalau **_Kyuubi _**bukanlah makhluk hidup normal seperti dia dan Kushina. Memang **_Bijuu_ **, seperti **_Kyuubi _**bisa berbicara seperti dirinya dan para manusia di **_Elemental Nation_ **tapi nyatanya mereka hanyalah gumpalan chakra berbentuk besar dengan energi yang tidak terbatas. Walaupun dia bisa mengambil chakra **_Kyuubi_ **, dia hanya akan bisa menyegel sebagian chakranya saja. Mau tidak mau dia harus mencari seseorang yang cukup kuat sebagai wadah dari sisa chakra **_Kyuubi _**yang tidak bisa disegel dirinya dan membuatnya menjadi **_Jinchuuriki _**seperti istrinya, Kushina. Kemudian dia melihat putra-nya, Naruto yang sedang berada di gendongan ibunya 'Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku terpaksa melakukan ini tapi aku yakin di **_Earth Land_ **, mereka tidak akan menghakimi-mu karena statusmu sebagai seorang **_Jinchuuriki_ **.

"Maaf, Kushina-chan. Aku tidak bisa menyegel semua chakra **_Kyuubi _**di dalam tubuhku. Kita harus mencari seseorang untuk menjadi wadah dari sisa chakra **_Kyuubi _**yang tidak berhasil aku segel."

"Kalau begitu segel di dalam tubuhku, Minato-kun. Aku adalah **_Jinchuuriki _**dari **_Kyuubi_ **. Aku bisa mengatasi-nya."

"Tidak." Balas Minato dengan singkat "Tubuhmu sudah semakin lemah karena **_Bijuu _**di dalam tubuhmu diambil secara paksa, Kushina-chan. Kalau aku melakukan itu, maka kau akan tewas. Lalu siapa yang merawat Naruto dan pergi ke **_Earth Land _**menemui Eileen-chan? Kau tahu sendiri kalau hidupku tidak akan lama lagi setelah aku menggunakan **_Shiki Fujin_ **."

Kushina yang mendengar itu menggertakkan giginya karena frustasi akan apa yang dihadapinya dan suaminya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagianya dan Minato karena putra pertama mereka telah lahir dan lalu mereka semua akan bertolak menuju ke **_Earth Land_ **, dunia tempat Eileen... Kekasih lain Minato dan juga rival-nya tinggal berada. Mereka ingin meninggalkan **_Elemental Nation_ **karena mereka tidak tahan akan peperangan yang terus terjadi disini dan merenggut orang-orang yang mereka sayangi seperti Obito yang sudah dianggap oleh mereka seperti putranya sendiri. Tapi semua berubah setelah pria yang mengaku sebagai Madara muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan **_Kyuubi _**dari dalam tubuhnya dan membiarkannya mengamuk di **_Konoha_ **.

"Lalu siapa yang kau akan jadikan **_Jinchuuriki _**dari **_Kyuubi _**selanjutnya, Minato-kun?" Tanya Kushina tapi saat dia melihat Minato melihat putranya yang saat ini ada di gendongannya dengan tatapan lirih, Kushina pun tah siapa yang akan Minato jadikan **_Jinchuuriki _**dari **_Kyuubi _**setelah dirinya "Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menjadikan Naruto, putra kita sebagai **_Jinchuuriki Kyuubi_ **? Jangan bercanda, Minato-kun!!!"

"Kushina-chan. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini pada putra kita. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lagi. Tidak ada sosok yang bisa aku gunakan sebagai inang dari **_Kyuubi _**selain putra kita. Ditambah waktu kita cukup sedikit karena sebentar lagi jiwaku akan diambil oleh **_Shinigami_ **. Aku mohon mengertilah."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib putra kita? Kau tahu kan kalau kami **_Jinchuuriki _**itu diperlakukan seperti apa?"

"Aku tahu itu, Kushina-chan." Balas Minato dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi di **_Earth Land_ **, tepatnya di desa **_Rosemary_ **... Mereka tidak akan menghakimi Naruto karena statusnya sebagai seorang **_Jinchuuriki_ **."

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

"Karena aku menceritakan semuanya tentang **_Elemental Nation _**dan tentang **_Jinchuuriki _**pada mereka dan kau tahu apa reaksi Eileen-chan dan mereka? Tidak ada rasa benci yang mereka tunjukkan, Kushina-chan. Yang ada mereka merasakan rasa simpatik pada kalian para **_Jinchuuriki _**dan juga mengutuk desa yang memperlakukan **_Jinchuuriki _**seperti sampah."

Mendengar itu Kushina terlihat mengalah akan keputusan suaminya. Apalagi kalau mendengar dunia baru tempat tinggal mereka yang baru tidak akan menghakimi Naruto karena statusnya sebagai **_Jinchuuriki_ **, membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk tinggal disana meskipun harus tinggal dengan wanita yang telah merebut cinta dan pengalaman pertama suaminya.

Minato kemudian men-summon sebuah altar dan meletakkan Naruto yang sudah diberikan Kushina disana 'Maafkan aku, putraku. Kau bisa membenciku dan mengutukkku kalau kau mau."

"** _Hakke Fuin no Shiki_ **!!!"

**_Kyuubi _**yang melihat kalau Minato akan menyegelnya di tubuh Naruto langsung mengarahkan cakarnya ke tubuh mungil, Naruto. Tapi—

**_Jleeeebbb_ **

Cakarnya terhenti oleh Minato dan Kushina yang berdiri tegak menjadi tameng bagi putranya, membuat mereka memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Minato sangat terkejut saat melihat istrinya melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya.

"Kushina-chan, kenapa kau?"

"Bukan kau saja yang ingin melindungi putra kita, Minato-kun."

"Ta-Tapi, kau harus tetap hidup Kushina. Kau harus membawa Naruto ke **_Earth Land _**dan tinggal bersama Naruto dan Eileen-chan."

Kushina kemudian berkata dengan sedih "Minato-kun... Seperti dirimu yang menggunakan **_Shiki Fujin_ **, aku juga tidakbisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Walaupun aku bisa membawa putra kita ke **_Earth Land _**menemui Eileen-san juga aku hanya punya batas waktu sampai setahun sampai aku benar-benar tiada dan menyusulmu, Minato-kun. Karena aku adalah **_Jinchuuriki _**yang sudah diambil **_Bijuu_ **-nya. Sudah hukum mutlak kalau aku akan mati menyusulmu meskipun aku merupakan seorang Uzumaki sekalipun."

"Ku-Kushina-chan..."

Minato pun menatap istrinya dengan tatapan lirih penuh kesedian. Kemudian dia mendongak ke atas dan berkata "Tidak aku sangka kalau rencana yang sudah kita persiapkan dengan matang bisa hancur lebur dalam 1 hari seperti ini."

"Kau benar Minato-kun." Balas Kushina yang kemudian melanjutkan "Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat sosok Eileen-san. Sosok yang merebut rasa cintamu dan juga pengalaman pertamamu dariku."

"** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ **!!!"

**_Booofff_ **

**_Booofff_ **

"Kau ada perlu apa dengan kami Minato?"

Melihat dua ekor katak yang dipanggilnya, Minato pun berkata "Gamatora... Aku ingin kau memegang kunci segel dari segel **_Hakke Fuin _**yang ada di tubuh putraku dan berikan kunci duplikat-nya pada Jiraiya-sensei."

"Aku mengerti, Minato."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku, Minato-sama?"

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke sebuah dunia bernama **_Earth Land _**dan berikan peti yang berada di reruntuhan rumahku dan Kushina pada seorang wanita bernama Eileen Belserion. Kau bisa melakukannya untukku kan, Gamatetsu?"

"Akan aku lakukan sebaik-baiknya, Minato-sama."

Gamatetsu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina sendirian bersama dengan Gamatora yang pergi menuju ke gunung **_Myoboku_ **. Setelah itu mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mentransferkan sebagian chakra mereka ke tubuh Naruto untuk membantu Naruto jika dia ada masalah dalam menggunakan chakra **_Kyuubi _**dan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan pada putra mereka.

"Putraku Naruto adalah pahlawan dalam kejadian ini, Sarutobi. Jangan lupakan itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu pada **_Sandaime Hokage_ **, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Perlahan demi perlahan mata Minato mulai terasa agak berat. Sepertinya **_Shinigami _**sudah mulai mencabut nyawanya 'Gomen, Eileen-chan. Sayonara...'

Sedangkan di **_Earth Land_ **. Eileen saat ini sedang bermain dengan Erza yang sudah tumbuh rambut berwarna merah sepertinya tapi tiba-tiba saja ada suara benda yang terjatuh dan saat Eileen melihatnya. Dia terkejut karena barang yang jatuh itu adalah bingkai fotonya bersama dengan Minato saat mereka baru saja menjadi seorang kekasih dan difoto oleh Suzuka. Tapi Eileen merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat hanya foto di bagian Minato saja yang mengalami keretakan.

Eileen langsung menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula dan menggendong putrinya dengan erat 'Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang menimpamu, Minato-kun? Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Minato-kun.'

**_Booofff_ **

"Siapa itu?"

"Apa kau Eileen Belserion?"

Eileen cukup terkejut saat melihat katak berukuran lumayan sedang berbicara padanya, tapi dia mengusir kekagetannya itu karena Minato pernah bilang kalau di **_Elemental Nation _**ada summon yang bisa berbicara dan berinteraksi seperti manusia, membuatnya berkata "I-Iya, aku Eileen Belserion. Siapa kau?"

"Namaku adalah Gamatetsu, personal summon dari Minato-sama." Balas Gamatetsu yang membuat Eileen terkejut karena dia menyebut tentang orang yang dicintainya. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah peti berwarna perak yang sudah tidak dikunci dan berkata "Aku datang kemari untuk mengantarkan ini padamu karena perintah master-ku."

"Tapi kenapa master-mu tidak ikut kemari? Dimana dia? Dimana Minato-kun."

"Itu karena Minato-sama telah tiada, Eileen-san." Balas Gamatetsu pada Eileen yang membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Gamatetsu "Minato-sama dan istrinya, Kushina-sama berencana akan pergi dan menetap kemari setelah kelahiran putra mereka. Tapi saat kelahiran putra mereka, tragedi menyerang. Ada yang mengeluarkan **_Bijuu _**milikKushina-sama yang merupakan seorang **_Jinchuuriki _**dari **_Kyuubi _**dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Minato-sama berhasil mengalahkan orang itu dan menyegel sebagian chakra **_Kyuubi _**ke dalam dirinya tapi saat dia akan menyegel sebagian chakra **_Kyuubi _**pada putra mereka, **_Kyuubi _**menusuk Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama dengan cakarnya saat mereka mencoba melindungi putra mereka berdua. Aku mohon maaf, Eileen-san." Balas Gamatetsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kumohon terimalah kotak yang kubawa ini. Di sana ada uang yang Minato-sama kumpulkan semasa dia menjadi **_Jounin _**pembimbing Tim 7 dan sebagai **_Yondaime Hokage _**desa **_Konohagakure_ **. Mungkin ini bisa membantumu menjalani kehidupanmu, Eileen-san."

Mendengar itu, Eileen menahan diri untuk tidak menangis karena telah kehilangan sosok yang dicintai dan ayah dari putrinya "Bisa kau pergi, Gamatetsu-san? Aku ingin menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku mohon pamit, Eileen-san."

Setelah kepergian Gamatetsu, Eileen pun menyenderkan dirinya di depan pintu rumahnya sambil memeluk erat putrinya. Air mata sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi dan mulai menetes dari kedua lubang matanya sampai-sampai buliran air matanya membasahi sebagian bajunya dan putrinya.

"Aku tidak butuh uang dan hartamu, Minato-kun. Yang aku dan Erza-chan butuhkan hanyakah sosokmu, Minato-kun. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami secepat ini, hiks." Ucap Eileen dengan nada terisak "Hiks, kau telah berjanji Minato-kun. Kau telah berjanji."

-** _Time Skip_ **-

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kematian Minato dan putrinya sudah berumur 8 tahun sekarang. Desa **_Rosemary _**juga membuat makam untuk Minato demi memperingati orang yang telah masuk ke hati Eileen dan mereka semua para warga desa **_Rosemary_ **. Dia, putrinya, Suzuka, dan Robert yang telah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak juga sering mengunjungi makam Minato meskipun dulu Robert sedikit iri pada Minato yang bisa menggaet hati sosok yang dulu dia cintai itu. Saat ini Eileen baru saja pergi dari **_Magnolia_ **, rumah dari guild penyihir terkuat bernama **_Fairy Tail_ **. Selama beberapa tahun ini dia menyadari kalau uang pemberian Minato bisa habis kapanpun jadi dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan guild penyihir. Supaya dirinya bisa menafkahkan dirinya dan Erza. Setelah diizinkan bergabung oleh Makarov Dreyar. Eileen memutuskan kembali ke desa **_Rosemary_ **dan menjemput putrinya, lalu memutuskan untuk bergabung secara official dengan **_Fairy Tail_ **. Tapi saat sampai di desanya, tatapannya berubah menjadi horror dan penuh dengan ketakutan saat melihat desanya hancur lebur dan menjadi lautan api. Cemas dengan keadaan putrinya, dia langsung bergegas menuju rumahnya dan cukup terkejut saat melihat Suzuka yang tergeletak dengan lubang yang cukup besar di perutnya.

"Su-Suzuka-san!!!"

"Ei-Eileen-chan..."

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu, Suzuka-san. Aku akan mengobatimu." Balas Eileen tapi dia tahu kalau apa yang dia lakukan tidak akan membantu banyak " Suzuka-san... Dimana Erza-chan, dia tadi bersamamu kan?"

"Saat para pengikut Zeref ini menyerang, Erza pergi untuk menyelamatkan Kagura."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Robert dan Simon-kun?"

"Robert tewas terbunuh mereka dan Simon dibawa pergi oleh mereka."

'Robert...'

Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia sudah kehilangan sosok yang dia cintai dan dia sekarang harus kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Dia tidak mau kehilangan putrinya juga.

"Pergilah, Eileen-chan. Carilah Kagura-chan."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan mati dengan tenang disini." Balas Suzuka, membuat Eileen protes tapi dia hanya tersenyum saja. Senyum-nya untuk terakhir kali "Aku senang bisa melihatmu tumbuh dan menjadi ibu yang hebat seperti ini, Eileen-chan. Aku bangga telah mengganggapmu sebagai putriku sendiri."

"Suzuka-san..."

Air mata Eileen lagi-lagi tumpah. Dia telah kehilangan banyak hal. Kehilangan kedua orang tua-nya saat dia masih relatif muda, pria yang dicintainya, sahabatnya, dan sosok yang dia anggap sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Kenapa—"

"Kenapa kau selalu saja melakukan ini?"

"Apa salahku padamu, Kami-sama!!!!"

"Bi-Bibi Eileen..."

"Kagura-chan!!!" Teriak Eileen yang mendekati putri bungsu sahabatnya itu "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini semua berkat nee-chan."

Mendengar perkataan Kagura, Eileen langsung berkata "Lalu dimana Erza-chan? Kau bersama dengan dia kan Kagura-chan."

"Maaf bibi. Nee-chan menyembunyikan aku di tempat sampah tapi malah nee-chan yang dibawa pergi oleh mereka."

"Begitu ya..." Balas Eileen. Dia sudah letih dengan hidupnya. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja "Kau pergilah ke desa lain dan berlindunglah disana."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bibi?"

"Aku akan mencari mereka. Aku akan membawa Erza-chan dan kakakmu, jadi jangan khawatir oke." Balas Eileen sambil mengelus-elus surai rambut putri sahabatnya itu 'Akan aku habisi mereka semua. Demi Suzuka-san, Robert dan semua warga desa **_Rosemary _**yang tewas dalam kejadian ini.'

Eileen memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul di hadapannya "Jadi kau Eileen Belserion?"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Eileen dengan siaga. Dia sudah mengeluarkan pedang dengan sihir **_Requip _**miliknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Invel Yura." Jawab sang pemuda memakai baju berwarna biru muda dan memakai kacamata "Aku ingin merekrutmu menjadi salah satu dari kami, **_Spriggan 12_ **. Kau bersedia, Eileen-san?"

-The End-

AN: Akhirnya, selesai juga. Perkenalkan... Fic ini adalah kumpulan one-shot dari cerita side story dari semua fic ane di akun Fanfiction Net ini. Dan chapter pertama ini adalah tentang hubungan Eileen Belserion dan Minato Namikaze = Erza di fic The Birth of Human Faction / The Rise of Human Faction. Tapi bisa kepake juga kok di Hunter of Remnant. Sebenarnya masih ada lanjutannya di bawah yang menjelaskan sosok Eileen yang merupakan The Scarlet Angel menjadi The Scarlet Despair saat mengira kalau Erza mati di Tower of Heaven. Tapi ane rasa ini udah cukup soalnya udah lumayan panjang juga soalnya kan. Kalo mau request side story lain bisa PM ane dan kalo ada pertanyaan tentang fic ane bisa aja nimbrung di GC WA, Fanfiction Indonesia, adios.

The World Arcana.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: The World Arcana: Side Story Collection

Author: FI The World Arcana

Genre: General

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Intinya sih bukan punya saya aja. Saya hanya punya plot tapi karakternya bukan punya saya.

Chapter 2: Heroes From Another World and The Next Generation of Heroes Side Story 1: The Story of Natsumi Uzumaki.

"Jadi dia ini adikku, otou-sama?"

Itu adalah hal yang bisa di ucapkan Natsumi Uzumaki, putri dari Naruto Uzumaki dan juga _**Queen**_-nya yang bernama Sara saat melihat sosok bayi yang berada di tangan sang ayah. Adiknya, anak dari Naruto Uzumaki dan juga mantan heiress keluarga Gremory yang bernama Rias Gremory.

"Iya, putriku. Namanya Aisha." Balas sang ayah dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau menggendongnya?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau itu kan kakaknya, Natsumi-chan."

Dengan persetujuan sang ayah, Natsumi pun menggendong sang adik dan tersenyum saat melihat wajah imut sang adik 'Imutnya...'

Tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit mulai menyerang kepalanya dan dia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuat dia menatap adiknya dengan tatapan horror. Dan itu membuat sang ayah agak khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa putriku?"

"Jauhkan dia dariku, otou-sama!"

"Natsumi-chan, kenapa?"

Sang ayah bertanya dengan kekecewaan terlebih saat dia memberikan adiknya padanya. Kemudian air mata Natsumi pun menetes dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak berhak dan pantas untuk menggendongnya, otou-sama. Karena aku pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya."

Tahu apa yang dimaksud Natsumi, Naruto pun berkata "Itu bukan salahmu, putriku. Kau adalah _**Edo Tensei **_saat itu dan kau sudah dikendalikan secara penuh oleh Hinata."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Balas Naruto dengan tegas dan itu membuat Natsumi terdiam "Itu bukan salahmu dan tidak akan pernah jadi salahmu. Itu adalah salah Hinata dan dia sudah berada di alam baka saat ini. Lagipula, lihatlah adikmu ini Natsumi-chan. Dia sangat ingin kau menggendongnya."

Melihat tangan Aisha yang mencoba meraihnya, Natsumi pun menggendong adiknya dan berkata "Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini ya, imouto-chan. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

-_**Time Skip**_-

Dua tahun berlalu setelah kejadian itu dan istri ketiga dari sang ayah yaitu Akeno Himejima sedang hamil dan diketahui kalau jenis kelaminnya adalah laki-laki dan itu membuatnya sebagai kakak senang bukan main. Saat ini, dia sedang mencari sang adik Aisha karena dia tidak melihatnya sedari tadi di mansion keluarga Uzumaki.

'Dimana kau imouto-chan? Jangan membuatku cemas begini.' Batin Natsumi dan kemudian dia melihat sang adik sedang berada di ayunan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Dia pun berjalan perlahan-lahan tanpa sepengetahuan sang adik dan setelah dia berada di belakang sang adik, Natsumi pun memeluknya dari belakang "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga, imouto-chan."

"Onee-chan!" Teriak sang adik yang kaget karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari sang kakak. Setelah Natsumi melepaskan pelukannya, Aisha pun meloncat turun dari ayunan yang dia gunakan dan berkata "Kenapa onee-chan bisa ada disini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Kau tidak ada di mansion bahkan yang lain tidak melihatmu dari tadi. Kau membuatku cemas, kau tahu imouto-chan?"

"Maaf..."

"Jadi, apa kau sedang terlibat masalah imouto-chan? Kau tahu kalau kau bisa menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku kan?"

"..."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi."

"Kita mau pergi kemana, onee-chan?" Tanya Aisha saat sang kakak tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya.

"Kita akan membeli es krim." Balas Natsumi dan Aisha yang mendengar itu terlihat tertarik "Setelah kita makan es krim. Kau bisa ceritakan apapun yang mengganggumu, imouto-chan. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bimbing jalan-nya onee-chan."

Mereka kemudian membeli es krim berdua dan Natsumi pun tersenyum saat melihat sang adik memakan es krim rasa stroberi yang ada di genggamannya dengan perasaan riang. Setelah sang adik menghabiskan es krim-nya dan terlihat sudah siap untuk bicara, Natsumi pun berkata "Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk bicara imouto-chan?"

"Aku sudah siap onee-chan." Balas Aisha dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Err—Kau tahu... Aku takut, onee-chan."

"Takut kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi papa dan mama Akeno akan mempunyai anak kan? Dengan kata lain kita akan mempunyai seorang adik." Balas Aisha dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku takut onee-chan. Aku takut kalau papa dan yang lain tidak akan menyayangi kita lagi dan berfokus pada adik kita yang akan lahir itu."

_**Ctaaaakkk**_

"Ittai!"

Aisha terlihat memegang dahi-nya yang disentil oleh sang kakak dan membuat dia menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan sebal "Apa-apaan sih kau ini, onee-chan? Sakit tahu."

"Kau ini sih ada-ada saja." Balas Natsumi yang mengelus dan mengacak-acak rambut crimson milik sang adik, membuat adiknya cemberut "Tidak mungkin otou-sama dan yang lain melupakan kita, imouto-chan."

"Kenapa kau bisa sangat yakin onee-chan?"

Natsumi memeluk adiknya dengan erat dan berkata "Karena kita adalah anak-anak mereka yang sangat berharga."

"Arigatou onee-chan. Kau benar-benar kakak yang terbaik."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, Aisha-chan." Gumam Natsumi yang menatap sang adik dengan perasaan bersalah saat mengingat dirinya yang masih menjadi boneka _**Edo Tensei **_milik Hinata Hyuga dan hampir membunuh adik tersayangnya.

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Natsumi-chan, Aisha-chan... Apa kalian ingin melihat adik kecil kalian?" Tanya Akeno Himejima yang terlihat kelelahan setelah melahirkan anak laki-lakinya yang kemudian dia dan suaminya, Naruto sepakat untuk mereka namakan Arashi.

Natsumi dan Aisha mendekati Akeno dan Akeno memberikan putranya yang berada di gendongannya pada Natsumi yang tersenyum saat dia melihat adik laki-lakinya yang saat ini sedang berada di gendongannya.

"Onee-chan, aku juga mau lihat." Ucap Aisha dan Natsumi pun memperlihatkan adik kecil mereka pada adiknya itu dan Aisha pun berkata "Hmm, adik kita kecil sekali ya?"

Akeno dan Natsumi terlihat tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Aisha dan Akeno pun berkata "Kau juga sekecil adikmu saat kau baru lahir, Aisha-chan."

"Benarkah mama Akeno?"

"Iya. Sewaktu ibumu melahirkanmu, aku juga ada disana lagipula."

"Oh begitu..."

Aisha pun dipanggil oleh Rias untuk menjalani les dari sang nenek, Venelana dan Natsumi pun memberikan Arashi pada Akeno.

"Natsumi-chan..."

"Iya?"

"Kau akan menjadi kakak yang baik bagi putriku sama seperti Aisha."

"Aku tidak sebaik itu, Akeno-okaasama." Balas Natsumi yang kemudian melanjutkan "Aku hampir membunuh imouto-chan dengan tanganku sendiri lagipula."

"Hentikan itu, Natsumi-chan." Ucap Akeno dan itu membuat Natsumi menatapnya "Naruto-kun pernah bilang padaku soal ini tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau efeknya kepadamu itu sampai separah itu. Aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan, aku ada disitu lagipula. Tapi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tentang hal ini. Kau dihidupkan dengan teknik terlarang dan dikendalikan tapi apa kau ingat sesuatu, Natsumi-chan. Kau tidak melakukannya karena hubunganmu dan adikmu itu lebih besar dari kendali yang ditanamkan oleh Hinata. Kau memang merasa bersalah akan hal itu tapi ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menebusnya."

"Hal apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Lindungi kedua adikmu dan jalankan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang kakak. Hanya itu."

Natsumi yang mendengar itu pun menggangguk dan berkata "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Akeno-kaasama."

"Tidak usah berterima kasih seperti itu. Kau memang tidak lahir dari rahimku seperti Arashi tapi kau tetaplah anak dari Naruto-kun, jadi kau juga adalah putriku juga sama seperti Aisha-chan. Aku hanya membantu putriku saja jadi simpan ucapan terima kasihmu itu, Natsumi-chan."

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Ah, jadi kau sudah datang Natsumi-chan. Masuklah kalau begitu."

Natsumi yang mendengar itu langsung masuk ke rumah Ajuka Beelzebub, salah satu _**Yondai Maou **_dan sahabat dari pamannya bernama Sirzech Lucifer. Dia kemudian duduk di bangku yang disediakan Ajuka dan meminum teh yang disuguhkan oleh maid di kediaman Ajuka.

"Jadi sebelum aku memberikan bidak _**Evil Pieces **_milikmu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, Natsumi-chan. Apa tujuanmu untuk menjadi _**High Class Devil**_?"

"Aku hanya ingin menggunakan kekuatanku dan orang-orang terpilih untuk menjadi anggota peerageku untuk melindungi kedua adikku dan membimbing Aisha sebagai heiress _**House of Uzumaki**_. Hanya itu, tidak kurang tidak lebih."

"Aku mengerti..." Balas Ajuka dan kemudian dia pergi dan setelah dia kembali, dia terlihat sedang membawa sebuah box yang berisi bidak catur "Ini dia. Bidak _**Evil Pieces **_milikmu, Natsumi-chan. Gunakan dengan bijak."

"Arigatou, Ajuka-ossan."

-_**Time Skip**_-

Waktu telah banyak berlalu setelah dia menerima bidak _**Evil Pieces**_-nya. Merekrut Akame, mantan pembunuh bayaran sebagai _**Knight**_, Leary dan Kurumi Tokisaki sebagai _**Bishop **_dan gadis dari dimensi lain bernama Freya menjadi _**Queen**_-nya. Saat ini dia sedang terlihat gelisah dan hanya mondar-mandir saja di ruangannya sebagai pemimpin _**Shin Akatsuki**_. Yup, setelah Toneri Otsutsuki mengatakan kalau organisasi _**Khaos Brigade **_tidak mati sepenuhnya, dia dipilih sang ayah untuk menjadi ketua _**Shin Akatsuki **_menggantinya.

"Aku kembali Natsumi."

Melihat kedatangan Akame, Natsumi pun menghampirinya dan bertanya "Jadi bagaimana Akame-chan?"

"Pulau tempat adikmu dan putra Sasuke-san menjalani misi itu disabotase oleh _**Khaos Brigade**_. Mereka bisa melawannya dengan baik tapi jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. Aku tidak yakin kalau Aisha-chan, Arashi-kun, Lilith-chan, Kagami-san dan yang lain sanggup untuk mengalahkan mereka semua."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera kesana."

"Aku, Kurumi, dan Leary akan ikut denganmu Natsumi." Balas Akame dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa aku harus memberitahukan Freya dan Keith-san juga."

"Tidak usah. Kira berempat sepertinya sudah cukup."

-_**Time Skip**_-

"Tch, jadi ini kemampuan anak-anak dari pahlawan yang menghancurkan organisasi kami. Sungguh lemah."

Kagami Uchiha yang mendengar itu langsung berniat menyerang sosok yang menyerang mereka tapi serangannya masih bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah.

"Matamu belum sampai ke level milik ayahmu berada, Uchiha. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya saat ini melawanku."

_**Buaaaaaakkkkk**_

"Guaaaaahhhh!"

"Kagami! / Kagami-kun! / Onii-chan! / Boss!"

Aisha yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri Kagami dan mengobatinya dengan teknik _**Medical Ninjutsu **_yang dia pelajari dari Sakura dan Karin.

"Kau tahu... Kau terlihat cantik hari ini, tomat."

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku sedang fokus disini." Balas Aisha dengan kesal meskipun wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Kagami.

"Aisha, kita sepertinya harus meminta bantuan Natsumi-neechan." Ucap Lilith Otsutsuki, _**Queen **_dan juga sahabat dari Aisha.

"Tapi aku tidak mau merepotkan onee-chan, arrghhh—"

"Aisha! / Onee-chan!"

"Heh, tenang saja. Kau tidak akan bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun lagipula karena kalian semua akan mati di tempat ini. Dimulai dari kau..."

_**Slaaaaaaassshhh**_

"Arrrrrgggghhhh, tangan-ku!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melukai atau membunuh adik dari _**King**_-ku, pengkhianat."

"Akame-nee... / Akame-san..."

Salah seorang anggota _**Neo Khaos Brigade **_itu langsung menatap tajam Akame karena Akame muncul tepat waktu menggunakan lingkaran sihirnya dan langsung menebas tangan yang dia pakai untuk mencekik Aisha.

"Aku cukup terkejut melihat kau tidak mati terkena racun pedangku ini Rayleith Abaddon."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, _**Low Class **_hina."

_**Blaaaaaasssst**_

"Ara, ara, tidak biasanya kau selembut itu Akame-chii. Biasanya orang yang tertebas pedangmu sudah tewas."

"Bukan salahku kalau dia immune dari racun milik _**Murasame**_, Tokisaki."

"Kasarnya... Memanggilku dengan margaku. Aku kira kita sudah lebih dekat sekarang." Balas gadis memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti Lilith dengan mata heterochromia dan itu membuat Akame menggertakkan giginya karena kesal dengan perilaku dari _**Bishop **_master-nya itu yang selalu tidak serius itu. Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada Arashi dan dia pun berkata "Ara, ara... Senang bertemu denganmu disini, Arashi-kun. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk menyelesaikan ini dan memakanmu di ranjang."

Dan perkataan itu membuat dia di tatap tajam oleh gadis berambut panjang berkacamata yang bernama Izumi Uchiha, anak dari Sasuke Uchiha dan Tsubaki Shinra dan juga adik kecil dari Kagami serta Lilith yang juga sama-sama mencintai Arashi. Aisha yang melihat itu hanya bisa facepalm karena dia sudah tahu sekali sifat dari _**Bishop **_kakaknya ini.

"Kurumi-nee, serius sedikit. Kita masih dalam area pertarungan sekarang."

"Ara, ara, maaf-maaf Aisha-chii kihihihihi. Tapi sepertinya ada orang yang lebih pantas untuk membunuh sampah ini."

"Siapa?"

"Tentu saja aku imouto-chan."

Suara Natsumi terdengar sebelum lingkaran sihir _**House of Uzumaki **_terbentuk dan muncullah tubuh Natsumi dan Leary dari lingkaran sihir itu. Tapi ada yang beda dari kakaknya ini saat diperhatikan lebih jelas oleh Aisha dan Arashi. Tatapan mata berwarna violet yang dia warisi dari ibu tiri mereka tidak ada tapi yang ada hanyalah warna mata berwarna merah seperti mata _**Sharingan**_ yang dimiliki Kagami dan Izumi, tapi seperti tatapan rubah atau hewan liar yang sedang murka.

'Onee-chan...'

"Jadi kau maju sendiri tanpa berlindung di belakang tubuh anggota peerage-mu, tomat jalang?"

Aisha dan Arashi yang mendengar itu murka karena orang bernama Rayleith itu menghina kakak mereka. Anggota peerage Natsumi juga murka tapi mereka masih menahan diri karena mereka tidak ingin menghalangi dan menghentikan kemarahan _**King **_mereka itu."

"Beraninya kau—"

"Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada kedua adikku! Akan aku habisi kau sialan!"

_**Buaaaaakkkk**_

"Guaaaaaahhhh!"

Rayleith terlempar jauh ke belakang tapi Natsumi belum selesai "Aku belum selesai... _**Chakura Kusari**_!"

Muncul rantai dari perut Natsumi yang kemudian melilitnya dan membantingnya tanpa henti membuatnya babak belur.

"Hahahaha..."

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Sungguh menyedihkan Natsumi Uzumaki. Padahal dari cerita Rizevim-sama, dulu kau adalah boneka kami yang paling setia."

Semua orang kecuali anggota peerage Natsumi terkejut karena mereka tahu masa lalu kelam Natsumi sebagai boneka mayat hidup buatan Hinata Hyuga demi melawan keluarganya sendiri.

"Bahkan aku dengar kau bahkan akan membunuh adikmu sendiri dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri. Ya itu benar, Aisha Gremory-Uzumaki. Kakakmu tercinta itu hampir mengirimmu ke alam baka saat kau masih bayi khahahaha."

"Kau bohong! Kakakku sangat sayang padaku dan Arashi-kun. Kakakku tidak akan mungkin melakukan itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kakakmu tidak membantahnya, bocah?" Balas Rayleith yang sudah lepas dari belenggu rantai chakra milik Natsumi dan itu membuatnya terdiam 'Bagus kalau begini terus maka keluarga Naruto Uzumaki akan mengalami perpecahan dan aku akan bisa menghancurkan mereka semua."

Natsumi melihat kedua adiknya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ketakutan, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang itu menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dikendalikan oleh Hinata Hyuga tapi dia tidak bisa membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahukannya. Mulutnya serasa kelu. Melihat dilema _**King **_sekaligus sahabatnya itu, Akame pun menceritakannya.

"Aisha-chan, hal yang dikatakan oleh Rayleith memang benar tapi itu tidak seperti yang ada di pikiranmu." Balas Akame yang menepuk kedua bahu adik dari sahabatnya itu "Apa kau ingat cerita ibumu kalau ayahmu berasal dari dimensi lain bernama _**Elemental Nation**_."

Aisha pun menggangguk akan hal itu, dia ingat sekali sewaktu dia kecil ibunya pernah bilang kalau ayahnya, salah satu ibu tirinya dan para paman dan bibinya berasal dari dimensi lain "Sewaktu itu dimensi itu hancur dan kakakmu yang juga salah satu penduduk disana tewas karena hal itu."

Yang lain kecuali anggota peerage Natsumi pun terkejut dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang bernama Estella Edelweiss, _**Queen **_dari Kagami pun berkata "Tapi Natsumi-san masih hidup saat ini."

"Disana ada sebuah teknik bernama _**Edo Tensei**_. Teknik itu adalah teknik terlarang yang memungkinkan untuk menghidupkan seseorang yang telah mati. Dan itu yang dilakukan mantan ketua _**Khaos Brigade**_, menghidupkan kakakmu sebagai mayat hidup dan dia memerintahkan kakakmu untuk membunuhmu karena kebenciannya pada ibumu dan dia tidak bisa menolaknya karena dia sudah dikendalikan secara penuh."

"Tapi..."

"Kakakmu tidak melakukan itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena hubungannya denganmu sebagai adik dan kakak jauh lebih kuat daripada perintahnya, Aisha-chan. Kau membebaskan kakakmu dari kendali wanita penyihir itu tanpa kau sadari saat kau masih bayi."

"Onee-chan..."

"Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi, imouto-chan, otouto-kun." Balas Natsumi dengan singkat dan kemudian dia menghampiri Rayleith dan menendangnya sampai dia terjatuh ke tanah dan menginjak badannya sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak dan mencoba untuk berdiri "Kau benar-benar tidak punya harga diri ya. Tidak bisa melawanku tapi kau masih sempat-sempatnya mencoba mengadu domba aku dan kedua adikku."

"Matilah, sampah!"

_**Crassssshhhh**_

Jantung Rayleith pun tertusuk kunai yang dikeluarkan Natsumi dan dia memanjangkannya panjang kunainya dengan elemental _**Fuuton**_ miliknya.

"Kau—"

"Pergilah ke neraka dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Dengan itu Rayleith pun mencapai batasnya dan dia pun mendapat ajalnya dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi serpihan abu. Setelah itu Natsumi pun menghampiri semua orang dan berkata "Leary, Akame, Kurumi. Aku serahkan pada kalian untuk membawa mereka ke Sakura-obasan untuk diobati. Aku akan bicara dulu disini dengan kedua adikku."

Mereka menggangguk mengerti dan membawa semua orang, meninggalkan Natsumi, Arashi dan Aisha.

"Jadi ada yang ingin kalian katakan setelah mengetahui masa lalu kelamku sebagai boneka Hinata Hyuga, imouto-chan, otouto-kun?"

"Gomenne, onee-chan."

"Eh?"

"Maaf telah salah sangka padamu, onee-chan. Kau itu sudah tulus dan sudah melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai kakak dengan baik, tapi aku malah—"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, imouto-chan. Ini adalah salahku lagipula."

"Tapi?"

"Mau boneka atau tidak, tetap saja aku hampir membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri imouto-chan." Balas Natsumi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang terpenting untukku hanya satu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian berdua tidak membenciku karena hal itu." Ucap Natsumi tapi Aisha dan Arashi yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa dan itu membuatnya bingung "Are, kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Mana mungkin aku dan Arashi-kun membencimu, onee-chan."

"Ya, Aisha-nee itu benar Natsumi-nee. Kau adalah kakak terbaik sepanjang masa."

"Kalian juga merupakan adik-adik yang terbaik, termanis dan terimut sepanjang masa imouto-chan, otouto-kun." Balas Natsumi yang langsung memeluk kedua adik tersayangnya itu dengan erat sampai-sampai membuat adiknya sesak nafas dan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mereka "Maaf, maaf. Jadi bagaimana setelah luka kalian diobati oleh Sakura-obasan. Kita makan ramen di restoran ramen baru yang aku temukan. Aku yang traktir?"

"Tentu saja kami mau. Dayum, ramen." Balas Aisha dengan perasaan riang saat mengingat makanan favoritnya.

"Errrr—"

"Ada apa, otouto-kun?"

"Apa kita harus mengundang Gawain-san?"

"Eh, kenapa kita harus mengundang dia?"

"Aku kira dia itu pacarmu Natsumi-neechan. Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan dia kemarin." Balas sang adik sambil menirukan pose orang yang sedang ciuman.

"E-Ehhhhh!" Teriak Natsumi yang kemudian mengejar sang adik yang terlihat ingin memberikan pesan kepada Gawain Pendragon, putra dari Arthur Pendragon dan salah satu dari anggota peerage Sairaorg Bael, Coriana Andrealphus untuk mengajaknya makan bersama dengan dia dan kedua kakaknya "Jangan lari kau, otouto-kun."

"Kejar aku kalau bisa Natsumi-neechan."

'Mereka itu...' Batin Aisha yang juga mengejar mereka berdua "Tunggu aku kalian berdua!"

-The End-

AN: Kok ini dulu bukan Heroes of Remnant, kan janjinya itu dulu? Sorry, sorry. Fic itu stuck jadi ane up fic sampingan ane dulu. Fic The World Arcana Side Story Collection is up. Dan chapter ini menceritakan tentang Natsumi Uzumaki, anak dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Sara di Heroes From Another World. Tentang kehidupan dan rasa sayang gadis cantik berambut merah ini kepada kedua adiknya. Buat yang baca ane kasih warn ya. Ada spoiler ending fic Heroes From Another World sama spoiler fic The Next Generation of Heroes, so beware. Karena ini fic sampingan review gak bakal dibales disini tapi langsung ane PM sendiri. Kecuali kalo gak punya akun.


End file.
